


good to you

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (crossdressing means i put lance in a skirt because i can), Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vers Keith (Voltron), tagged as poly and individual ship bc there are aspects of each!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: Lance and Keith both devour his praise, and he's just as addicted to the reactions he gets from them, how they can shake and come apart just from his vocal admiration and praise. That's what he'll blame the next words on, because otherwise has no idea what possesses him to say this out loud.(or: shiro catches keith and lance in his office, and they discover a new kink.)





	good to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsternights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/gifts).



> this was supposed to be posted around shiro's birthday, hence the mention of it, but uh obviously i was a little bit late. also, it takes place vaguely post-series, meaning after s7. ;)
> 
> the subtitle to this fic is "daddy long cock," btw, because [palavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavin) refused that suggestion from me for his daddy kink fic. love u vinny.
> 
> credits:  
> \- thank you to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul) for looking this over!  
> \- title is from "good for you" by selena gomez lol. unoriginal but whatever!

Lance glares at Keith. "This was your idea."

"You got us caught," Keith hisses back, arms crossed.

Shiro sighs. They're both in uniforms that should have been discarded years ago, a sign that had immediately told him why they were here. "Cadets. At attention." Both snap their focus back to him, and he tries not to think about the way Keith's collar is undone and the purple blooming on Lance's neck. "What were you doing sneaking into my office?"

They both squirm under his appraisal and at the light scolding in his voice, and again Shiro knows what they're really angling for.

"We were going to surprise you," Lance says, a pout on his face.

Raising his eyebrows, Shiro says, "In your old cadet uniforms?" That description is being generous, at least in Lance's case; his uniform jacket has been cropped shorter, and instead of slacks he has a matching skirt that hits mid-thigh, his long legs bare.

When Shiro had opened the door to his office, those legs had been wrapped around Keith's waist, Lance's heels digging into Keith's ass. The skirt had done nothing to hide the curve of Lance's hard cock as Keith pressed him back onto Shiro's desk and pounded into him.

(Even though they get along well now, when Keith and Lance start without him, they still treat every fuck like a fight.)

For a moment, Shiro had considered slinking up behind them and eating Keith out as he fucked Lance, but that probably wasn't the best example to set in his office. Instead, he had shut the door quietly and drank in a few more seconds of Keith's flexing muscles and Lance's moans, before calling attention to himself. They had looked shameless and pleased as they straightened their clothes and faced him.

Now, he considers them. The old uniforms don't have an appeal in themselves — and uniforms with a skirt don't even exist — but he just can't detach the association of it belonging to someone he needs to lead, to guide. Like this, they look just a little younger, just a little less like the powerful, capable Paladins he knows they are, and Shiro's gut reaction is always to give them anything they need.

"If you were looking to get _disciplined_ , you only had to ask," Shiro says.

"Ooh, gonna spank me, Captain?" Lance waggles his eyebrows.

Shiro slowly takes off his jacket and hangs it up near his door. "No," he says after a pause. "Giving you what you want isn't discipline. Keith, why don't you strip and then help Lance undress, too... but leave the skirt."

They both jump into action, clearly under the impression that Shiro is soft and giving in to them despite his earlier words. Shiro grins fondly and shakes his head to himself. He pulls off his undershirt and then settles back into the leather couch against the wall to observe.

Shiro admires the strong, svelte muscles on Keith's body, the way his long dark braid contrasts with the fair skin of his defined back. The comfort Keith has in his skin now, the confidence in the way he holds himself regardless of setting, fills Shiro with warm pride and affection. It's also just as alluring as anything else about him. Lance is still all angles, but there's strength there, too, and his skin glows an even warmer brown when he's pressed to close to Keith.

As Keith nips at Lance's hipbones, working his briefs down and off, Shiro opens his slacks and pulls out his cock. Sometimes he really does like to just watch them together, the way they bite and bicker and kiss and fuck, until they're both begging for him to join them, and he's achingly hard and happy to indulge.

But now is not one of those times.

When Keith has Lance naked sans the skirt, he stands back up and leans in to kiss him, hands smoothing over Lance's flat chest. Lance audibly sighs and melts into Keith.

Shiro clears his throat. "Lance, come here."  

Lance obediently separates from Keith. He's already flushed and Shiro can see his hard cock pushing the hem of the skirt up, but Lance lifts his head as if nothing were happening. "What's up, Captain, Cap, Admiral, sir?"

Shiro curls his flesh arm around Lance's waist and Lance spills into his lap with a squeak. "Shiro!"  

Keith, standing there naked, watches in amusement.

Lance is so slim against him, and Shiro can't help the feeling that he's holding something precious, even if he knows how well Keith and Lance can defend themselves. Shiro shifts so that his cock rubs into the crack of Lance's bare ass.

"Keith," Shiro says. "Come kneel for me, baby."

"Yes, sir," Keith replies. The simple acquiescence is betrayed by the way he always says _sir_ , a way that somehow manages to say both _I'm humoring you_ and _I trust you to do anything with me_. Keith comes to a stop near Shiro's feet, and then sinks to his knees, legs folding under him and hands in his lap.

"Beautiful," Shiro tells him. "Just a minute and you'll get a reward for that." He can hear Keith purr at the praise.

Shiro turns back to Lance, slipping his fingers down to feel where he's already open and wet with lube. He slides two fingers into Lance easily, Lance's breath hitching as Shiro strokes inside him. "There you go, sweetheart," Shiro murmurs to Lance, and then he's helping him ease down onto Shiro's cock. "You're so good, so perfect."

Lance's head falls back onto his shoulder and he moans softly. Shiro rolls his hips slowly, letting Lance adjust to him. He might have just been fucked by Keith, who has an impressive alien dick, but Shiro still wins in pure girth and size. Shiro almost wishes he could see his cock pressing into Lance, opening up his small hole, but he wants Lance in his lap like this even more, where he can make sure Lance stays still.

A hand touches his where it rests on Lance's bare thigh, and when he looks, Keith smiles up at him from the floor, his other hand dancing beneath the skirt.

Keith is beautiful on his knees. Lance is always happy to turn over command, which neither of them takes for granted, but with Keith it's something rarer to be treasured. Times like now, when Lance is pliant in Shiro's lap, and Keith is on his knees at their feet, waiting for instruction.

"I'm going to finish reading this report now," Shiro tells them, picking up his tablet from the side table. "Keith, you can touch Lance however you want — just don't let him come."

"Hey," Lance says. "How come he gets to — _ohhh_ ," he gasps. Keith has pushed the front of the skirt up and his hand wraps around the base of Lance's cock as he kisses the crown. Lance tries to raise his hips, but Shiro holds him in place easily with his Altean hand.

None of the words on the screen are registering for Shiro, of course; he keeps the tablet in front of him, and there really is a report on it, but his gaze is cast downward so he can watch Keith take Lance further in his mouth.

Fuck, but Keith sucking cock is a sight to behold. He holds Lance steady with one hand and brushes back wisps of hair from his face with the other. Keith licks slowly, wet open-mouthed kisses along Lance's shaft. He keeps his eyes closed until he takes Lance's cock in completely, and then violet eyes stare up at both of them.

Keith's fingers drift down, and both Lance and Shiro shiver when they stroke over where Lance's hole is stretched around Shiro's cock. Keith drags his mouth off Lance, spit and precome trailing between them.

"You're so tight for him, hmm," Keith says, pressing at Lance's rim, but not breaching, even though he knows he could fit more than just an additional finger. "I wanna fuck you after. When you're all loose and wet inside from Shiro."

Lance moans, grabbing for Keith's hair and trying to pull him back. "Yeah, okay, later. Now keep blowing me." Keith laughs, soft and low, and obligingly lowers his head again. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he darts out his tongue to tease Lance's cock, and soon enough Shiro can hear the wet sounds of Keith sucking. Lance gasps and pinches at his nipples, attempting to arch up into Keith, but Shiro holds him back again.

"Stay still," Shiro reminds him. Lance whines and wiggles, but otherwise doesn't move, and Shiro pets at his sides. Below them, Keith's head bobs as he sucks at Lance's cock. "You're so gorgeous, Lance. So good for me." Lance moans louder at the praise and clenches down around Shiro. "Is that what you need to hear, sweetheart?"

He mouths at Lance's bare shoulder in front of him, whispering against his skin, how beautiful and perfect and loved Lance is, and feels the goosebumps under his lips. Lance and Keith both devour his praise, and he's just as addicted to the reactions he gets from them, how they can shake and come apart just from his vocal admiration and praise. That's what he'll blame the next words on, because otherwise has no idea what possesses him to say this out loud: "So good for daddy."

For exactly two seconds, you can hear a pin drop, and then:

" _Daddy_?" Lance says, turning to look back at him.

Keith snorts, and then he makes a choking noise, pulls off Lance's cock, and coughs. "I — Shiro... what?"

"Don't choke on my dick, dick," Lance says, prodding Keith with a foot. "But more importantly, what was that? Is that your idea of dirty talk?"

"I love you, Shiro, but leave the filthy mouth to Lance," Keith says.

Shiro briefly considers dying on the spot, but in truth, he knows he's lucky to have two partners who feel comfortable laughing at him during sex, and he just hopes he hasn't ruined the mood for the day. He tries to hide his flush by nosing at Lance's neck. "It was just something I was trying. Forget it."

"Sure," Lance drawls. He arches back into Shiro's embrace. "Get back to fucking me. Or would you rather spank me this time, _daddy_?"

Shiro freezes. From the gasp that comes out of Lance next, Shiro knows that he felt his cock twitch and harden even further.  How is it an awkward if amusing failure coming from him, but scorching hot when Lance says it? Shiro looks frantically to Keith, who seems equally dumbstruck, watching Lance wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Keith licks his lips. "Say it again."

"Oh." Lance blinks at them, and then a slow, smug grin spreads across his face. " _Daddy_ , fuck me," he moans, and it's purposely dramatic but still so, so attractive. "Please, daddy."

"Fuck," Keith groans. "What the fuck. How is that hot?" he asks, and Shiro is still wondering the same thing.

He can't deny that it is, though, neither of them can. Shiro lets go of the tablet, which clatters to the floor. He thrusts up into Lance, who rocks forward and catches himself on Keith's shoulders. He frowns at the change in position, Lance's cock now out of his mouth's reach.

"Shiro, move back so I can keep sucking him," Keith demands, climbing up onto the couch with them. Shiro huffs and pulls back so that he's sideways on the couch, Lance laying back on top of him. Keith grins as he settles in between their legs.

Lance gasps at the sharp jerks of Shiro's hips. "Daddy, your cock is so good," he says, and turns his head to yank Shiro into a kiss, his cock bouncing against his stomach as Shiro slams into him over and over. "Harder, daddy, fuu- _uu_ ck."

Keith growls, obviously still just as affected as Shiro. He shimmies down so he's face to face with Lance's dick and spreads his thighs open. He grips Lance's cock, lapping at the tip with his tongue and then sliding down smoothly until it hits the back of this throat.

"Lance — Keith — baby," Shiro pants, "you're amazing, both of you." He holds tight to Lance's hips, the Altean hand spanning almost his entire waist and keeping him still while Shiro fucks into him fast and rough.

Keith reaches up to twine his fingers with Shiro's, and from the sounds Lance is making, he must be putting all his best tricks to work.  

"Oh god, fuck, ahh!" Lance squeezes tight around Shiro's cock as he comes, writhing on him and moaning until he starts hiccuping. "Ahh, it's too much, please!"

Keith comes up off his cock, tongue running over his lips to catch Lance's come. "Say it again, Lance. Make him come for us."

Lance whines, high and long. "Don't you wanna come in me? You said I make you feel good, daddy."

That does it for Shiro — some distant part of him knows he's probably wringing Keith's fingers, but he can't properly think with how hard he's coming, thrusting one last time into Lance's ass.

The office is quiet except for their breathing. Lance turns, Shiro's cock slipping out of him, and burrows into Shiro's neck. Keith scoots up and hovers over Lance in order to give Shiro a long kiss.

"Hah," Shiro finally huffs out. "Wow."

"Wow is right," Lance says, muffled by Shiro's chest. There's a wet spot on his skirt that's plastered to Shiro's skin now. "Someone has two boyfriends with a secret new kink, huh?"

"Shut up, Lance," Keith grumbles. "I'm not fucking you anymore. _Daddy,"_ Keith doesn't say it the same instantaneously hot way Lance does, but Shiro desire still shoots through Shiro, "is fucking me next, as soon as the old timer can get it up again."

Lance shoves at Keith, and Shiro just smiles; it's silly, sure, they all know it is, but he's too content to be bothered. They're so good to him, and they deserve every breath he takes in praising them, every indulgence he gives them, because they give it just as fiercely in return.

"Hey," Shiro says, remembering something they said at the beginning. "What was that surprise supposed to be for?"

"Oh! Isn't it obvious?" Beaming, Lance looks at Keith, who in turn looks at Shiro, eyes soft.

"Happy birthday, Shiro," Keith says, and then Shiro is getting kissed from both sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
